The Port of Peril (book)
:For other uses of '''The Port of Peril', see'' The Port of Peril The Port of Peril is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Vlado Krizan and originally published in 2017 by Scholastic Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 6th in the Scholastic series (ISBN 1-40718-129-7). Creation Background - Back Cover}} Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Equipment List - pg.281-282 *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *Shield *10 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations Covers The cover was designed and illustrated Robert M. Ball. The cover of the "Collector's Edition" was by Iain McCaig. Illustrations The book is illustrated by Vlado Krizan. There were 20 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: Background, 11, 44, 56, 69, 93, 104, 118, 132, 159, 174, 187, 213, 225, 252, 265, 279, 292, 333, and 358. The full-page illustrations in the book were accompanied with a caption giving a short extract from the text. The black and white map was by Leo Hartas (and is reproduced in part again on pg.18) as was the colour map on the back cover of the "Collector's Edition". Intertextual References *Zanbar Bone and Lord Azzur are the main antagonists of City of Thieves, which is also set in Port Blacksand. *Nicodemus also appears in City of Thieves. *Yaztromo is your ally in several previous gamebooks: The Forest of Doom, Temple of Terror, Crypt of the Sorcerer, Return to Firetop Mountain and Legend of Zagor. *Darkwood Forest is the eponymous Forest of Doom. *The Moonstone Hills and Deedle Water are mentioned in Creature of Havoc. *Skullcrag, a location in the The Zagor Chronicles novels, has a similar name to Skull Crag, although spelt as one word. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of The Port of Peril *Baron Sukumvit *Bartholomew Black *Bigleg - Dwarf *Bignose - Dwarf *Captain Crow - Pirate *Cris *Crusha - Man-Orc *Cy - Cyclops *Dod *Egbert *Eryk *Finbar *Gereth Yaztromo - Wizard *Gregor *Gurnard Jaggle *Hakasan Za - Ninja Tracker *Horace Wolff *Jadan Fam *Jethro Jaggle *Klash - Chaos Warrior *Lady Francesca de la Vette *Lord Azzur - ruler of Port Blacksand *Luannah Wolff *Mungo - Sailor *Murgat Shurr *Nicodemus - Wizard *Olaff - Ogre *Onx *Quag-Shugguth - Lesser Demon *Stinkfoot - Troll *Stormheart - Horse *Travis Traynor - Trader *Twoteeth - Troll *Uzzuk - Norgul *Vermithrax - Crow *Vermithrax Moonchaser - Archmage *Zanbar Bone - Demon Prince Locations *Anvil *Catfish River *Chalice *Darkwood Forest *Deedle Water *Fang *Fire Island *Flax *Largo *Oyster Bay *The Pagan Plain *Port Blacksand *Moonstone Hills *Shazaar *Silver River *Skull Crag *Stonebridge *Vatos *Yaztromo's Tower *Zengis Encounters *Attack Dogs *Blue Imps *Chaos Warrior *Dark Elves *Dwarf *Giant Centipede *Giant Lavaworm *Goblins *Gronks *Hippohog *Hill Troll *Humans - Bandits/Robbers *Imperial Guard Troll *Man-Orcs *Norgul *Ogre *Plague Witch *Quag-Shugguth *Scorpion Bug *Vampire Bug *Warhawk *Wild Hill Men *Zombie Further Notes *The two men playing dice in the Black Lobster Tavern are a reference to Simon and Lewis of the Yogscast who play through a Fighting Fantasy book every year during their Christmas livestreams. They played through this book in their 2017 Jingle Jam. Errors *In sections 1 and 268 you are instructed to add 1 point to your stamina after eating some food, even though you can't have lost any Stamina yet and cannot exceed your maximum. *You are described as "penniless" and unable to buy anything in 247, but it is possible to have received money as a reward by then. *It is possible to reach reference (17) without a jar *It is possible to reach reference (39) without a pistol *"Plane" is consistently misspelt "Plain" (eg. "Plain of Pain"). *On both maps, Salamonis is misspelt "Salamons". Also, "Deedle Water" occupies the location of the town of Dree, as described in Creature of Havoc. Deedlewater is a river in the earlier book. *Sukumvit is misspelt "Sukhumvit". Ironically, this is the real spelling of the place in Thailand! *You are supposed to be penniless and hungry at the start, yet the Rules say you commence the adventure with 10 sets of provisions and a magic potion. *When you are forced to exchange your sword at (4), you get -2 skill points. When you fetch the ornamental sword in the Hog House at (294), you don't receive any deductions. So either the ornamental sword is as good as your original one, and you should get back those 2 skill points if you lost your original sword, or it is just as bad as the one you get from the card player, in which case you should lose 2 skill points if you had your original sword with you. *There is no mentioning of the hero going back for the sword and backpack after (377), even though the story suggestst that this actually happens. It's also strange that the bandits would allow the bow and arrows to be kept. *It's possible to reach (235) without the brass bell and the candle, in which case the hero gets stuck. The easiest way of losing both are at (229). *At (20) we are probably walking along Lobster Wharf, not Harbour Wharf. *At (269), the second option should say "If you think the total will be less than 7". At (237), the options should say "If the number is 7 or higher" and "If the number is 6 or less". Also, the Lucky Bones doesn't really help us on (237), so maybe in that case it should deduct 4 from the rolled number instead of adding. *It's possible to reach (118) without finding out about the name Klash. *There is no real reason for losing 2 skill points at (192). We get a new sword, armour, helmet and shield immedaitely afterwards. Dedication none See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' Reviews External Links References Category:Fighting Fantasy Scholastic Series Category:2017 books